


"Carter! We have to act MORE married!"

by iblamethenubbins



Series: Clichés [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Art, Cliche, Comic strip, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblamethenubbins/pseuds/iblamethenubbins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic cliché # 2 - the Jam Version</p><p>"Fake Married"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Carter! We have to act MORE married!"

  

 

  

 


End file.
